


Зима в Саппоро

by catgotmatongue



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Friendship, M/M, Romance, Sad and Happy
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:33:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25167004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catgotmatongue/pseuds/catgotmatongue
Summary: "Почему любая твоя идея заканчивается тем, что я страдаю, но я все равно каждый раз на это ведусь", — пишет он Чжунэ.
Relationships: Goo Junhoe/Kim Jinhwan, Kim Donghyuk/Kim Jiwon | Bobby, Kim Hanbin | B.I/Song Yunhyeong
Kudos: 3





	Зима в Саппоро

Машина снова буксует. Чёртова японская колымага взрыкивает, выкидывает из-под колес фонтан снега, но с места так и не двигается. Ханбин матерится уже вслух, всё равно водитель его не поймёт. Он уже весь взмок, толкая эту Тойоту. Ну почему снежным заносам приспичило случиться именно тогда, когда он приехал.  
"Давай поедем в Саппоро, где сейчас вовсю метет белый снег". — Доносятся из приоткрытого окна слова недавно вышедшей песни Чжунэ.  
— Почему бы тебе не съездить в Саппоро? — предложил ему Чжунэ. — У моего друга там база, отдохнешь, развеешься. Ты когда вообще отдыхал последний раз?  
Друга зовут Ким Чжинхван, а Ханбин один из немногих, кто знает, что он на самом деле он куда больше, чем просто друг. Это ему Чжунэ посвятил песню. И Ханбин давно не может понять, что мешает Чжинхвану просто взять и вернуться обратно в Корею и перестать мучить их обоих расстояниями.  
Чжунэ всегда был слишком убедителен, именно поэтому Ханбин сейчас в поте лица толкает застрявшую машину в богом забытой глуши где-то недалеко от Саппоро.  
"Почему любая твоя идея заканчивается тем, что я страдаю, но я все равно каждый раз на это ведусь", — пишет он Чжунэ.  
Когда они, наконец, добираются до базы, опоздав почти на час, на парковке его уже ждет какой-то коротышка, пританцовывая на месте от холода, наверняка тот самый Чжинхван. Личико у парня слишком смазливое и юное, трудно поверить, что он старше Чжунэ, а уж называть его хёном как-то не тянет вовсе.  
— Привет. — Парень здоровается первым, видимо понимая, что сам Ханбин может молчать до второго пришествия, если с ним не заговорить. — Я Чжинхван, но ты это уже и так понял.  
Он улыбается очень дружелюбно, говорит твердым, уверенным голосом, и Ханбин решает, что они вполне смогут поладить. Если Чжинхван не станет слишком навязываться.  
— Ханбин. — Он кланяется вежливо, но не слишком, давая понять, что расшаркиваться перед Чжинхваном только потому, что тот старше, Ханбин не намерен. — Рад знакомству. Мне называть тебя хён?  
— Честно говоря, живя тут, я как-то отвык от этого обращения, так что обойдемся без формальностей. — Пожимает плечами Чжинхван. — Считай меня своим другом.  
Своим другом Ханбин считает только Чжунэ, но не говорить же об этом Чжинхвану при первой встрече. С одной стороны, Чжинхван дорог Чжунэ, а это предполагает, что Ханбин тоже должен подружиться с ним. Но с другой стороны, вдруг они вообще больше не увидятся, и сдружиться с ним сейчас будет совершенно бессмысленно.  
Чжинхван внимательно следит за его внутренним монологом, и когда пауза слишком затягивается, говорит:  
— Не бери в голову. Чжунэ сказал, что ты не особо идешь на контакт. Я не буду навязываться, но буду рад узнать тебя получше. — Он смотрит на Ханбина своими хитрыми лисьими глазами и выглядит ничуть не обиженным. — Давай покажу тебе базу.  
Они уже собираются пойти к группе аккуратных деревянных домиков, как в Ханбина неожиданно врезаются. Кто-то вихрем сбивает его с ног, тут же вскакивает, суетливо кланяется и скороговоркой извиняется на сбивчивом японском. Ханбин даже не особо вслушивается, пока поднимается и потирает ушибленный зад. Чжинхван с улыбкой наблюдает за происходящим, но не вмешивается. Хотя он точно в курсе, что Ханбин знает по-японски всего пару слов.  
— Всё в порядке, — выдает Ханбин единственную фразу, которую может выговорить без ошибок.  
Выразительное лицо парня вытягивается от удивления.  
— Вы кореец? — спрашивает он уже на человеческом языке.  
— Да. — Ханбин вежливо ему улыбается, надеясь, что так он быстрее отстанет.  
— Слава богу, — звонко смеется тот. — Я уже думал, что помру тут, пытаясь извиниться. У меня не очень хороший японский.  
— Оно и видно, — отвечает Ханбин с той же натянутой улыбкой. — Я вообще ни слова не понял.  
— Давайте я вас познакомлю, — вмешивается Чжинхван, пока Ханбин не сказал парню какую-нибудь гадость. — Это Юнхён, мой старый школьный товарищ. А это Ханбин, друг моего друга.  
— Твой друг — мой друг. — Юнхён с раздражающе широкой дружелюбной улыбкой протягивает ему руку. — Прости, я правда не нарочно. Мир?  
— Мир, — отвечает Ханбин, лишь бы поскорее отделаться от новообретенного шумного “друга”.  
Внезапно в затылок Юнхёну прилетает увесистый снежок, с такой силой, что голова дергается вперед. Со стороны трасс слышится смех и довольное хрюканье. Ханбин оборачивается и видит, как трое человек с бордами свистят и нетерпеливо машут руками. Видимо, там Юнхёна уже заждались.  
— До встречи. — Машет рукой Юнхён и с криком "Бобби, гад, я тебе покажу" убегает прочь так же внезапно, как и появился.

*

База у Чжинхвана небольшая, всего на шесть деревянных домиков, с одним главным, где его можно будет найти в любое время. Тут есть трасса, где можно покататься на борде, не шикарная, конечно, но вполне приличная, и даже горячие источники. Из окон видно подножие горы — серая, поросшая лесом громадина тихо спит под снегом, и туманная дымка, затянувшая горизонт, кажется ее мерным дыханием.  
В общей гостиной стоит старинный шкаф со стеклянными дверцами и полками, уставленными алкоголем. Ханбин не знает названий, но узнает знакомые бутылки по виду: тут синяя этикетка, там крупная надпись "двенадцать". Здесь только любимый виски Чжунэ.  
И Ханбин понимает всё сразу и до конца — это не Чжинхван любит Чжунэ два раза в год, это Чжунэ готов приезжать только два раза в год. А Чжинхван любит и ждет его все оставшееся время, один в заметенном снегами домике с видом на гору.  
— Налить тебе чего-нибудь? — Чжинхван приглашающе показывает на шкаф и приоткрывает дверцы.  
— Я не пью. — В том, что ему хватит одной банки фруктового пива, чтобы изрядно захмелеть, не говоря уже о виски, Ханбин признаваться не любит. — Но спасибо за щедрое предложение.  
— Эта коллекция — моя гордость, — улыбается Чжинхван.  
"А еще она стоит целое состояние. Засранец Чжунэ такого не заслужил", — думает Ханбин, но не решается озвучить.  
Дверцы шкафа закрываются с нежным звоном, Чжинхван задумывается о чем-то своем, и его его улыбка становится печальной, но остается такой же мягкой и согревающей душу, что ею можно любоваться как огоньком свечи, бесконечно. Это так красиво, что Ханбин не может не сфотографировать его. От щелчка камеры Чжинхван как будто просыпается и удивленно оборачивается, стряхнув с себя задумчивость. Ханбину внезапно становится стыдно, как будто его застукали за чем-то неприличным.  
— Просто это было очень красиво, и я... — начинает он, но не знает, как объяснить.  
Как сделать так, чтобы он увидел это глазами Ханбина: игру света в бутылках с янтарной жидкостью, свою горькую улыбку, то, каким маленьким он кажется в комнате, заставленной мебелью, уютной, но оттого лишь более оттеняющей его одиночество.  
— Можно? — запоздало спрашивает Ханбин.  
— Я не против, — легко кивает ему Чжинхван. — Чжунэ рассказывал, что ты любишь фотографировать людей. Но почему тогда Хоккайдо? Здесь же ничего нет, кроме снега.  
"А ты тогда что здесь забыл?" — хочет спросить Ханбин, но молчит, потому что это не его дело.  
— У меня совсем скоро конкурс. — Выбирает он безопасную тему. — Я подал заявку, а послать мне нечего. Вот и подумал, что перемены могут пойти на пользу.  
Ханбин теребит шнурок фотоаппарата на своей шее и смотрит в стол. Он не врет, все действительно так, фотографии в последнее время получаются у него все хуже и хуже. Но еще ему кажется, что на самом деле ему нужно не вдохновение и не отпуск, а что-то большее, и он попросту теряет здесь время.  
— У меня для тебя есть кое-что. — Вспоминает Ханбин просьбу Чжунэ и ставит перед Чжинхваном на стол бутылку вина, на вид старую и наверняка дорогую. — Чжунэ передал.  
— Моё любимое, — отвечает Чжинхван, не глядя на Ханбина, и нежно проводит пальцем по запечатанному горлышку. — Подлизывается.  
Ханбин решает, что лучше оставить его одного, и уходит к себе. Но не выдерживает, оборачивается в дверях и делает еще один снимок: Чжинхван в окружении пустых столиков, сидит, положив подбородок на локти, и смотрит на стоящую перед собой бутылку. Огонь камина бликами отражается на темном стекле и в его глазах.  
"Он хороший, — пишет Ханбин Чжунэ тем же вечером. — Постарайся поменьше его обижать".

*

В домике Ханбина все обставлено очень просто: маленькая одноместная кровать, встроенный в стену шкаф и тумбочка, все светлых оттенков, чтобы гармонировать с пейзажем за окном. Ханбин в своей кислотно-зеленой толстовке чувствует себя здесь чужим и неуместным, может, он действительно зря приехал?  
Окно в комнате во всю стену, с потрясающим панорамным видом, отчего кажется, что везде один только снег — и на улице, и в доме. Ханбин просто стоит и смотрит на подножье горы, потеряв счет времени, и ему кажется, что его тоже постепенно заметает снегом, но он не чувствует холода, потому что холод идет у него изнутри. И если вдруг случится снежная буря, то он совсем не против застрять тут на неопределенный срок и просто смотреть в окно, пока дом не занесет по самую крышу.  
Он ощущает себя айсбергом, промерзшей глыбой льда в океане, застывшей в своем бесконечном одиночестве. Ханбин всегда думал, что одиночество — это гарантия свободы, он так стремился к ней, что даже не заметил, как остался совсем один. Поначалу это было как глоток свежего воздуха, а потом свобода превратилась во внутреннюю пустоту, затягивающую его все больше, и теперь добравшуюся даже до его фотографий. Ханбин в последнее время все чаще рвет края блокнотов и тетрадей, и ему кажется, что мелкие белые клочки, падающие на пол как снежные хлопья, — это отражение сковавшей его внутренней зимы.

*

Вечером в его дверь стучат, и Ханбин сначала просто игнорирует стук, потому что кому вообще он может понадобиться. Стук повторяется более громко и настойчиво, и Ханбин с неохотой понимает, что открыть все-таки придется. В дверях стоит Юнхён, нос у него покраснел, как будто он долго стоял на морозе.  
— И чего мы не открываем? — жизнерадостно спрашивает он. И, не дожидаясь ответа, тут же продолжает: — Чжинхван сказал привести тебя в главный домик. У нас там вечеринка, небольшая, все свои.  
— А я тут тогда при чем? — удивленно спрашивает Ханбин.  
— Не знаю, спроси у него сам, как придешь. — Замерзший Юнхён нетерпеливо топчется на месте, изо рта у него вырывается облачко пара. — Пошли давай, холодно же.  
— Если честно, я не любитель вечеринок, да и вас совсем не знаю. — Ханбин теряется от его дружелюбного напора, не знает, что делать, ему не хочется идти на вечеринку, не хочется морозить Юнхёна на пороге, но и к себе звать тоже.  
— Слушай, ты вроде отличный парень, Чжинхван о тебе хорошо говорит. Вот и будет тебе шанс узнать нас получше, — настойчиво говорит Юнхён. — Хотя бы попробуй. Не понравится — уйдешь.  
Он видит, что Ханбин все еще сомневается, и, хитро улыбаясь, говорит:  
— Чжинхван просил передать, что если ты не придешь, то про обещанную скидку можешь забыть.  
Ханбину не остается ничего, кроме как взять куртку с вешалки и, обреченно вздохнув, пойти за Юнхёном.

*

— Что это за шантаж? — первым делом спрашивает он Чжинхвана, раньше даже, чем снимает куртку.  
Чжинхван пожимает плечами и спокойно поясняет:  
— Чжунэ просил проследить, чтобы ты не скис в одиночестве. И я с ним полностью согласен.  
— И я тоже. — Выглядывает Юнхён из-за его плеча и впихивает Ханбину в руки стакан с пивом.  
— Заговор, значит, — констатирует Ханбин, обреченно глядя в стакан, а потом делает глоток. Чжинхван с Юнхёном переглядываются и дружно смеются.  
Компания у них и правда небольшая, почти все знакомы с детства и регулярно приезжают к Чжинхвану в гости. Удивительно, как, даже уехав в другую страну, Чжинхван продолжает оставаться центром их чудной группы. "Потому что никто не может жить без сердца", — цитирует Юнхён вроде банальную слащавую фразу, но смотрит на Чжинхвана слишком серьезно. "А еще это единственное место, откуда нас не выгонят, как бы мы не шумели", — добавляет Бобби, за что получает от Чжинхвана подзатыльник, неожиданно сильный для такой маленькой руки.  
Они глуповатые, очень шумные, но невероятно искренние, и Ханбину нравится за ними наблюдать. Чжинхван успевает все: выбегать на улицу следить за барбекю, поговорить с каждым, сыграть в бильярд с ЧанУ, братом Юнхёна. Бобби дурачится и, взяв вместо микрофона ложку, выдает на удивление хорошую пародию на рэп-партию Топа, хоть до мастерства Чжунэ в этом деле ему явно далеко. Донхёк заливисто хохочет над Бобби, но первым начинает громко ему аплодировать. Потом ребята играют в дартс, и Юнхён последним броском мажет, по чистой случайности закрыв не тот глаз. Сам Ханбин умудряется все свои дротики запустить точно в стену, и его выдающая меткость становится началом дискуссии “что бы мы делали, случись зомбиапокалипсис”. Ханбин уверен, что он был бы как тот самый чувак, который наитупейшим образом умирает в первые десять минут первой серии “Ходячих мертвецов” или “Королевства”.  
Когда все слегка устают галдеть и веселиться и разбредаются по разным уголкам комнаты, Ханбин украдкой делает еще одно фото: Бобби с Донхёком сидят у камина, и Бобби становится неожиданно тихим, смотрит в огонь и чертит большим пальцем линии на ладони Донхёка, а сам Донхёк смотрит на Бобби с нежной улыбкой, от которой на его щеках появляются красивые ямочки. Ханбин ловит в объектив Юнхёна, его широкую теплую улыбку, этот свет и радость жизни, что буквально переполняют его, отражаются на лицах каждого, кто рядом ним.  
— Все снимаешь? — Юнхён подходит неслышно, и Ханбин вздрагивает от неожиданности, надеется, что не испортил кадр. — Это же вечеринка, отдыхай.  
— Вы просто очень хорошо смеялись. — Ханбин пытается объяснить, но не знает, поймет ли его Юнхён. Даже Чжунэ не может взять в толк, чего именно хочет Ханбин добиться от своих фотографий. Юнхён кивает, как будто такого странного объяснения ему достаточно.  
— Чжинхван сказал, что у тебя перестало получаться? Почему? — Юнхён смотрит на него так внимательно, как будто ему и правда важен ответ.  
— Потерял вдохновение. Устал. Честно, не знаю. Мне как будто не хватает свежего воздуха, я задыхаюсь. — Ханбин понятия не имеет, почему изливает душу незнакомому парню, но и черт с ним, сегодня он пьян, а завтра просто ничего не вспомнит.  
— Иногда помогает посмотреть на все под другим углом. С вершины горы, например. Оттуда мир кажется совсем другим. — Юнхён мечтательно смотрит в окно, на скрытую в темноте гору. — Хотя я не то чтобы бывалый походник.  
— Я за этим и приехал. — Горы навсегда останутся первой любовью Ханбина. Нигде он не чувствует себя настолько дома, как в горах. Нигде ему не дышится легче.  
— Давай поднимемся вместе, — неожиданно предлагает Юнхён. Ханбин молчит, не зная, как реагировать на его предложение. — Или, если пойдешь один, Чжинхвана обязательно предупреди.  
— Зачем? — удивленно спрашивает Ханбин.  
— Потому что иначе он поднимет на уши спасателей и отправит за тобой вертолет, — фыркает Юнхён. — Он всегда такой, очень за нас беспокоится. Теперь и за тебя будет.  
— Потому что я теперь, вроде как, свой? — Ханбин вспоминает слова Чжинхвана, когда тот подсел к нему на диван, и потрепав по макушке, сказал, что торжественно принимает его в их круг, а еще, что за это надо выпить. — Значит, он не из вежливости говорил.  
— Ага. — Подмигивает ему Юнхён. — Добро пожаловать в семью.  
Ханбину внезапно становится стыдно, он чувствует себя самозванцем в их семейном кругу и не знает, чем отплатить за выданный ему кредит доверия. Слова Юнхёна задевают что-то внутри Ханбина, как будто лед не выдерживает, и дает первую крохотную трещину. Он решает, что хотя бы раз стоит рискнуть, и спрашивает:  
— Ты поднимешься со мной на гору?  
Юнхён в ответ расцветает улыбкой.  
Они договариваются подняться через пару дней, когда пройдут обещанные прогнозом туманы. По пути в свой домик, пряча лицо от пронизывающего холодного ветра, Ханбин всё не может перестать думать о маленьком хёне с огромным сердцем и тяжелой рукой, собравшем вокруг себя такую разношерстную и особенную компанию.  
"Здесь очень не хватает тебя, — пишет он Чжунэ перед сном. — Должен же быть в компании хоть один придурок".

*

За это время коллекция Ханбина пополняется множеством фотографий. Они все вместе едут в центр Саппоро, смотреть на снежный фестиваль. Время уже позднее, и ледяные фигуры выглядят сюрреалистично в неоновом свете. Ханбин снимает без остановки: пестрые уличные ларьки с горячим глинтвейном, Бобби надевает на Донхёка свой шарф, кричащие неоновые вывески магазинов вдоль улицы, Донхёк, теперь по уши замотанный и довольный, чья-то красивая рука, держащая бумажный стаканчик, из которого валит густой пар, Чжинхван рядом с фигурой феи Диньдинь, яркий трамвай, делающий последний рейс, ЧанУ не может прекратить смеяться, потому что фея оказалась выше Чжинхвана, падающие сверху тяжелые хлопья снега, Донхёк, греющий ладони Бобби в своих, люди под зонтиками, телебашня в огнях, счастливые улыбки его, наверное, друзей.  
— Сфотографируй меня, — просит Юнхён.  
Ханбин привычным движением поднимает камеру. Юнхён удивительно фотогеничный. Лицо, правда, немного несимметричное, один глаз чуть больше, но это легко исправить удачным ракурсом, а в своем длинном черном пальто он здорово контрастирует с морем снега вокруг, этакая аллегория одиночества.  
Через объектив Ханбину легче замечать мельчайшие детали — как Юнхён весь подбирается, когда ребята начинают над ним подшучивать, чуть заметно, но напряженный затылок и шея его выдают, как он щурит один глаз, когда пытается выглядеть круто на селфи, как по-разному он улыбается, когда ему неловко, когда радостно, когда он кого-то дразнит, как пытается незаметно потрогать подбородок, проверяя, не пора ли бриться, а то парни снова засмеют, что у него от неприличных мыслей борода растет слишком быстро. Ханбин фотографирует каждый из этих моментов, вбирает их в себя так жадно, как новичок, впервые взявший в руки камеру.  
И ледяная корка, которой он так старательно обрастал, в которую прятал сердце как в броню, покрывается сетью глубоких трещин.  
Обратно они едут на ночном поезде, таком быстром, что пейзаж за окном смазывается перед глазами, не позволяя ничего рассмотреть. Ханбина подташнивает, то ли от быстрого мелькания огней за окном, то ли от выпитого глинтвейна, и он скорее отворачивается. Напротив сидит Юнхён, рядом ЧанУ залипает в телефон, а через проход расположились Бобби с Донхёком и Чжинхван. Донхёк удобно устроил голову у Бобби на плече и даже во сне продолжает улыбаться своей ангельской улыбкой. Бобби осторожно целует его, спящего, в лоб. Ханбин уже хочет их сфотографировать, но видит, как завистливо и грустно смотрит на них Чжинхван, а потом говорит что-то, и Бобби смеется. Со своего места Ханбин может расслышать только “не совсем здоровый интерес к спящим” и облегченно выдыхает, кажется, все снова хорошо. Ему не хочется видеть, как Чжинхван грустит. Внезапно щелкает камера, и Ханбин удивленно поворачивается и видит, как Юнхён опускает телефон.  
— На память, — поясняет Юнхён и с довольным видом убирает телефон в карман.  
Ханбин не любит, когда его снимают, он всегда получается на фото каким-то жалким и нелепым, но он не просит Юнхёна удалить фотографию.  
"Снежный фестиваль был очень красивый, — пишет он Чжунэ и прикрепляет снимок, где они улыбаются все вместе. — Завидуй."

*

— Пошли кататься. — Юнхён снова у Ханбина на пороге, держит санки за веревочку и как всегда ярко и задорно улыбается.  
— Куда? Зачем? — Сонный Ханбин не может понять, что этот парень в дурацком комбинезоне в черно-белую звездочку хочет от него с утра пораньше.  
— Кататься, — терпеливо повторяет Юнхён. — На санках. Меня все бросили, Бобби не упустит случая пообниматься с Донхёком, ЧанУ мне назло выбрал Чжинхвана, и вот я остался один-одинешенек.  
— Я хочу спать, — пытается отмазаться Ханбин.  
— На улице взбодришься. — Юнхён, похоже твердо вознамерился, вытащить его на покатушки.  
— Там холодно, — протестующе мотает головой Ханбин. — Терпеть не могу холод.  
— Оденься потеплее. — Юнхён не сдает позиций, но настаивает так мягко и спокойно, что Ханбин уже чувствует себя проигравшим.  
— Не люблю я эти ваши зимние забавы. — Предпринимает он последнюю попытку.  
— Ты просто не катался со мной. — Юнхён закидывает руку ему на плечо и уводит в дом, собираться.  
Они забираются на верх холма, Юнхён усаживает Ханбина впереди и дает ему в руки веревку.  
— Я раньше никогда не катался на санках. — Ханбин решает, что самое время сознаться. Он немного нервничает и теребит веревку, наматывая ее на кулак.  
— Ты чем вообще в детстве занимался? — удивляется Юнхён и придвигается ближе.  
— Учился, — обиженно ворчит Ханбин и посылает ему недовольный взгляд через плечо. — И тебе бы не помешало.  
— Ты поэтому такой?  
— Какой? — Он уже хочет послать Юнхёна к черту и уйти, если ему не нравится, пусть катается один.  
— Закрытый. Как будто всего боишься, перестраховываешься. Вот и сейчас весь как в комок сжался. — Он обнимает Ханбина со спины, чтобы не упасть на спуске, но сердце Ханбина все равно предательски учащает свой ритм. — Расслабься. От всего не убережешься. А будешь закрываться — рискуешь пропустить что-то важное.  
— Спасибо, капитан Очевидность. — Ханбин снова принимается ворчать, но в глубине души знает, что Юнхён прав. И злится, что Юнхён читает его как открытую книгу, заставляя чувствовать себя перед ним открытым и беззащитным.  
— Не закрывайся от меня, — тихо просит Юнхён ему почти в самое ухо. Ханбин кивает, хотя не уверен, что Юнхён за его спиной это увидел. — Готов?  
Ханбин длинно выдыхает, чтобы успокоиться. И санки несутся вниз.  
Дыхание замирает, Юнхён сзади еще крепче обнимает его за талию и хохочет, его смех такой заливистый и чистый, как звенящий тающий лед. Это как сход лавины во всей ее пугающей и захватывающей красоте, все спящие, наглухо запрятанные эмоции в душе Ханбина прорываются на свободу громким радостным воплем, пока они с Юнхёном мчатся с крутого склона.  
— Держи ровнее, — предупреждает его Юнхён.  
Но Ханбин, захлебнувшись своими эмоциями, запаздывает буквально на долю секунды, и они налетают на кочку, подпрыгивают и приземляются в сугроб по разные стороны от санок.  
— Я же говорил, — кряхтит Юнхён, пытаясь подняться.  
Ханбин отвечает громким хохотом, он смеется и никак не может остановиться, а потом силы заканчиваются, и он падает на спину. И начинает махать руками и ногами.  
— Что ты делаешь? — Юнхён подходит к нему и протягивает руку, чтобы помочь подняться.  
— Снежного ангела, — отвечает Ханбин со смешинкой в глазах, хватаясь за протянутую руку, а потом опрокидывает Юнхёна в снег.  
Когда ребята прибегают проверить, все ли у них в порядке, ангелов на снегу становится уже двое.

*

Туманы Саппоро сменяются ярким солнцем, и они с Юнхёном, наконец, идут на гору. Ханбин никогда не ищет легких путей, поэтому не раздумывая выбирает черный маршрут. Юнхён, как знающий местность, идет впереди. Обычно он без умолку болтает, но сейчас молчит, как будто чувствует торжественность момента. Кругом только деревья и сугробы, солнце просвечивает сквозь припорошенные инеем ветки. Когда заходишь в лес, сначала на тебя обрушивается тишина, накрывает будто непроницаемым куполом. Постепенно, по одному, к Ханбину приходят звуки: гудит ветер в еловых ветвях, где-то рядом журчит река, бодро шуршит одежда его спутника, похрустывает под ногами снег. Шаг у Юнхёна удивительно лёгкий. Он и сам весь легкий на подъем и радостный. Его присутствие бодрит как ясный морозный день, хрустящий воздух которого ты вдыхаешь полной грудью и все никак не можешь надышаться, голова слегка кружится, солнце слепит глаза и наворачиваются слезы, но тебе до дури хорошо и радостно. Ханбин чувствует себя сейчас очнувшимся от многолетнего сна. Как будто он случайно нашел то, чего так долго искал, от чего бежал и боялся признаться сам себе, а оно оказалось так близко, что осталось только протянуть руку, и…  
Ханбину в лоб ударяет ветка, от неожиданности он отшатывается, задевает рукой дерево, и его окатывает снегом, обжигает холодом лицо, а на плечах остаются два симпатичных сугроба. Юнхён так заразительно хохочет, что у Ханбина просто нет сил на него разозлиться.  
— Мог бы предупредить, — больше для вида сердится он, пока Юнхён помогает ему отряхнуться.  
— Ты так громко думал, что не услышал меня. — Юнхён улыбается своей проказливой улыбкой, он точно нарочно это сделал.  
Юнхён продолжает стоять к Ханбину очень близко и не убирает руку с его плеча. Все мысли из головы вылетают напрочь. Ханбин отворачивается, чтобы не выдать себя взглядом и видит за плечом Юнхёна ярко-голубое небо. Они пришли.  
— Вот и вершина, — озвучивает он очевидный факт.  
Ноги сами несут Ханбина вперед, он выходит из редкого ельника на открытое пространство. Все залито солнечным светом, и ему требуется время, чтобы привыкнуть к такой яркости. Он смаргивает выступившие слезы, и смотрит вниз. Видно их базу, аккуратные деревянные домики кажутся отсюда кукольными, а дальше расстилается огромная снежная равнина, и где-то на горизонте расположился серый Саппоро.  
— Смотри! — Радостно указывает Юнхён на что-то над головой Ханбина, и он поднимает взгляд в небо.  
В небе вокруг солнца висит перевернутая радуга. Идеальный полукруг на фоне мелких перистых облаков.  
— Гало, — потрясенно выдыхает Ханбин. — Их нечасто увидишь.  
— Значит нам с тобой повезло. — Юнхён подходит к нему, и теперь они молча стоят плечом к плечу, смотрят на это маленькое чудо.  
С каждой секундой Ханбину кажется, что он становится все легче, как будто сбрасывает весь груз, что тянул его к земле, становится всё смелее. Рядом с Юнхёном он чувствует себя как сосулька на солнце — тает от его щедрого тепла, и впервые ему кажется, что, даже если он сорвется вниз и разобьется на тысячу осколков, то ничуть не пожалеет об этом.  
Ханбин понимает — сейчас или никогда, и бесстрашно целует Юнхёна. Он обрушивает на него все невысказанное, наболевшее, прочувствованное, обретенное и понятое за все короткое время, проведённое с ним.  
У Юнхёна холодные, мягкие губы, пахнущие вишней, и Ханбин прижимается к ним своими дрожащими и теплыми губами. Юнхён не отвечает и виновато отводит глаза, отстраняет Ханбина почти нежно. Сердце ухает куда-то в пятки, и на его место с новой силой врывается холод и морозный ветер.  
— Прости, — это единственное, что может выдавить из себя Ханбин, пока его накрывает осознание того, как сильно он облажался.  
Юнхён молча кивает. С горы они спускаются в мертвой тишине, не сделав ни одного снимка.  
"Я поменял билет. Буду дома в выходные", — пишет он Чжунэ тем же вечером. Чжинхвану он ничего не рассказывает и выдумывает историю про внезапно появившиеся дела.

*

Вечером Ханбин случайно натыкается на Юнхёна на террасе главного домика. Он душит в себе трусливый порыв развернуться и сбежать, потому что поговорить все равно нужно. Он облажался, ему все и исправлять.  
— Я уж думал, ты не захочешь подходить, — говорит Юнхён, не поворачивая головы, когда Ханбин подходит к нему и облокачивается на перила рядом.  
— Прости меня. — Ханбин начинает с главного, потому что не знает, что ему теперь вообще говорить Юнхёну.  
— За что? — Грустно смотрит на него Юнхён.  
— За то, что поцеловал и даже не подумал, что ты этого не хочешь, — Ханбин говорит предельно прямо и честно, потому что просто не умеет по-другому.  
— Ханбин, ты ...— начинает Юнхён, но Ханбин перебивает его, понимая, что за чушь он собрался нести:  
— Давай только без этих лицемерных “останемся друзьями”.  
Солнце снаружи уходит за горизонт, расцвечивает снег закатными красками. Пахнет деревом и дымом. Это время фотографы называют золотым часом, но сейчас время неумолимо утекает сквозь пальцы, а они стоят в неловком молчании.  
— Я должен был приехать сюда с девушкой, — продолжает Юнхён после мучительно долгой паузы. Мы купили билеты, все забронировали. Я хотел познакомить ее со всеми. А когда мы должны были лететь, она написала, что бросает меня. Представляешь, по смс.  
— Я понимаю, — говорит Ханбин. Какой же он дурак, мог ведь спросить сначала, а не лезть с поцелуями. — Прости, я не знал, что ты не…  
— Дело не в этом. Мне и парни нравятся. Ты мне нравишься, Ханбин. — Юнхён теперь смотрит ему прямо в глаза. — Прости, я тоже перед тобой виноват. Я уже сам в себе запутался, не хочу давать тебе ложную надежду.  
Ханбин чувствует себя полным кретином. У Юнхёна было разбито сердце, и все наверняка это знали. Все, кроме него. А Юнхён продолжал улыбаться, как будто ничего не произошло.  
— Ты хочешь поговорить о ней? — предлагает Ханбин. — С пониманием людей у меня дерьмово, но зато я хороший слушатель.  
— Я хочу забыть о ней как о плохом сне. — Юнхён фыркает, и у него даже получается улыбнуться. Ханбин ему почти даже верит.  
— Можно я отправлю твое фото на конкурс? — Внезапно пришедшая мысль кажется на удивление правильной. Юнхён слишком красивый, чтобы его фото просто лежали в столе Ханбина грустным напоминанием о несбывшемся.  
— Можно. — Юнхён выглядит одновременно и удивленным, и польщенным. —Но почему я? Ты столько здесь фотографировал.  
— Ты очень красивый, — признается Ханбин, потому что терять ему уже нечего. — Понимаешь, я хочу, чтобы мир увидел тебя моими глазами.  
— Я красивый? — переспрашивает Юнхён, и по его глазам Ханбин видит, что Юнхён понимает абсолютно все, что он хотел сказать, и даже то, о чем он умолчал.  
— Красивый. — Ханбин справляется с собой и настраивает объектив. — Но теперь это уже не важно. Смотри вон туда и подумай о чем-нибудь дорогом для тебя.  
Юнхен поворачивается к солнцу, чуть прикрывает глаза, и Ханбин делает прощальный снимок. О том, что завтра у него самолет, он не говорит.

*

Ханбин едет в такси и смотрит на серое, мрачное небо. Похоже, им с Юнхёном удалось тогда поймать единственный солнечный денек. При мысли о Юнхёне ноет где-то в груди, но Ханбин заставляет себя продолжать думать о нем, потому что это лучше пережить сейчас, чтобы ничего не мешало идти дальше. Бесполезно лепить на разбитое сердце яркий пластырь и делать вид, что ничего не было. Он вспоминает каждую его улыбку, каждую дурацкую шутку и думает, что даже так, оно того стоило, если бы ему предложили отмотать все назад, и просто не ехать в этот чертов Саппоро, он бы ни за что не согласился. У него в ярком чемодане забитые до отказа карты памяти и коробочки с отработанной пленкой, и где-то среди них прячется истинное сокровище — подсвеченный солнцем профиль юноши с мечтательными глазами, самая лучшая фотография Ханбина.  
Когда они подъезжают к аэропорту, телефон Ханбина вибрирует. У него новое сообщение.  
"К черту всех, я взял перерыв, — пишет Чжунэ. — Еду в Саппоро на полгода. А там посмотрим."  
И еще одно, с незнакомого номера:  
"Привет. Почему ты не сказал, что улетаешь? Я был не прав, дай мне шанс объясниться лично, давай попробуем? Встретимся в Сеуле? Пожалуйста. С меня ужин. ^_^ Юнхён".  
“P.S. Чжинхван дал мне твой номер и просил передать, что ты придурок”.  
“P.P.S Я не фотограф, но тоже хочу, чтобы ты увидел, какой ты красивый.”  
Во вложении его фотография, та самая, что сделал Юнхён в поезде. На ней Ханбин сидит вполоборота, опустив камеру и улыбается, глядя на что-то видимое только ему. Он и сам не знал, что умеет улыбаться так нежно, и от мысли, что Юнхён хотел запомнить именно этот момент, в душе у Ханбина распускаются цветы.  
Он набирает: “Тогда с тебя праздничный ужин, потому что я точно займу первое место”.  
Ханбин поднимает взгляд в небо, смотрит, как сквозь серые снежные тучи виднеется ослепительно-яркий клочок голубого неба и думает, что теперь его очередь отправить Чжинхвану бутылку его любимого вина. 

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на K-pop бинго 2020.  
> Виц сдеал эдит! https://twitter.com/droptheroar/status/1267486753469931525


End file.
